Sirens
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: When the people of Omiya begin to contract psychological disorders, it's up to 8 asylum patients to figure out the reason why. — Original story. Unfinished.
1. Dose 1

Trapped in this nightmare with

whispers of sweet nothings.

Of your wants, and desires.

Lies.

Pictures.

Faces.

Memories of someone else.

Haunt her mind.

Play over and over.

They're not hers.

They don't belong.

Where was she going? She didn't know; she did whatever the voices told her to do. Against her will. It started out with petty things. Small things. Things no one would notice misplaced. Moved.

Break into the electronics store.

Knock over a mailbox.

Some nights she woke up with blood covering her hands. Wash them in the bathroom, watch the red run down the drain. Swallow. Don't cry. _Can't_ cry.

She was afraid she'd never be clean.

They were soft at first, _distant—_clawing at the very edge of her mind until she finally gave in. Then they grew louder. Her head ached. There were times when the pain was too much, and she'd pass out, waking up later in a place she didn't recognize.

Like a hazy dream. A broken memory.

No one knew.

Therapy didn't help.

It only happened when she was asleep. At midnight. That was when they were the most restless.

Reports of the possessed girl. The possessed teens. Soon, the number suffering from these "voices-inside-their-heads" grew. Expanded. Across the city. Maybe it's a local thing. She can't be for certain.

But she needs help.

Before she loses herself completely.

It's getting harder to fake a laugh. A smile.

Forgetting.

Faces.

Are these my friends?

I can't remember.

Who am I?

Who are you?

Do you know who that girl is?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's right.

.

.

.

.

She's me.

* * *

**A/N: For antagonists, make sure you mention that their Arcana is the reversed form (I.E. - Reversed Fool, Reversed Fortune...), and completely disregard Arcana/Persona information if submitting a staff member. Any other questions, please feel free to ask me~! Thank you very much!**

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Appearance:

Personality:

Arcana:

Initial Persona:

Ultimate:

Abilities:

Strength(s):

Weak(nesses):

Weapon:

Location of solace (favorite place or type of place to be):

Fears:

Mental disorder (will play a key part in this, so please pick one~ If you see one you wanted that's already taken, just to avoid repeats, please pick something else):

Sentimental item:

Bio:

Extra:


	2. The Patients

A/N: Hey! Thank you all for sending me your characters! They were all really wonderful, and I am truly honored you took the time to fill out the template for me! So... Thank you again! ^^ I recieved quite a few, but I ultimately just picked 7. I'm terribly sorry if yours was not chosen as a party member ;w; But they will become Social Links so no one feels bad!

I'm sorry, but I changed some people's abilities, weapons and Arcanas. Please, please PLEASE understand, and don't hate me for it! D; I just don't want repeats, or similarities between our characters. I'm really sorry if your character changed some. Really_ really _sorry ;w; I also put names to some people's disorders only because they were a bit vague.

Now, I didn't want to reveal this in the prologue, because I wanted it to be a surprise, but... Here's the plot.

Your character is living in an asylum.

Though some of your background stories are dependent on it, it's implied that your character was healthy until they moved to Omiya, where our story takes place. For some reason, the people who live there have been developing mental disorders (or in the case that you already had a disorder, it worsened), some more severe than others; the protagonist, and the party are also suffering from their own, and are determined to find out the sudden cause for it.

I wanted to go for a darker story like P3, and really wanted to work mental disorders in there, as I find them interesting. I think that's it, but of course, if you have any questions for me, just shoot me up a message.

Now, let me introduce our characters~ For the most part, the story will be told in Risa's POV, but I'll switch it up every now, and again.

I've already started on the first chapter, and I'm hoping it'll be done by at _least_ the end of this week. Once again thank you if you sent me an OC, and I hope you continue to support this fic!

* * *

**| Party Members |**

The Fool/World, Risa Yamada - The protagonist of our story. She's energetic, talkative, and will do anything for her friends, even if that means losing herself in the process. In battle she uses a quarterstaff. Her initial Persona is Izanami. (strengths: Garu, and Mudo, weak: Zio) Suffers from Paranoid Schizophrenia. Has found a love interest in Saya.

The Emperor, Shinosuke "Shin" Izaki - A tall boy with tattoos, and a bit of a rebellious streak. He doesn't like to intervene very often, but does display a warm personality, and sincerely cares for the well-being of his friends. In battle he uses a hammer. His initial Persona is King Arthur Pendragon. (strong: Zio, weak: Garu) Suffers from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.

The Lovers, Colette Sauveterre - A confident girl with long, blonde hair. Her honest nature attracts people with problems to her, and she loves to give them advice, with only the best intentions in mind. In battle she uses dual kamas. Her initial Persona is Narcissus. (strong: Bufu, weak: Agi) Suffers from episodes of mania. Has found a love interest in Shinosuke.

The Hermit, Raiyan Terkhen - A short young boy with wild, maroon hair. He tends to be rather defensive, and if any of his friends are in danger, there's a high chance he'll lose control of himself, and go on a rampage. In battle he uses a halberd. His initial Persona is Tacaro. (strong: Phys, weak: Zio) Suffers from Impulsive Borderline Personality Disorder. Has found a love interest in Miu.

Wheel of Fortune, Sumire "Miu" Yanto - A former fat girl with a strangely cold smile that doesn't quite fit her pretty face. She hates being called by her real name, and is your typical bubbly, and popular girl. She serves as the team's scanner. Her initial Persona is Aphrodite. Suffers from Body Dysmorphia and paranoia/social anxiety.

The Hanged Man, Takeshi Yano - A lean boy that keeps his flaws covered. He has uncontrollable split identities, but they only ever surface when he's under great stress. In battle he uses gloves. His initial Persona is Taowu. (strong: Garu, weak: Mudo) Suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder.

Death, Yoshi Mizuhara - A pretentious artist that tends to be rather clever with his remarks. Despite the whimsical front he puts up, he's battling his own demons, but does his best to block them out. In battle he uses a bow, and arrow. His initial Persona is Mnemosyne. (strengths: Hama, and Mudo, weak: Agi, and Garu) Suffers from Dissociative amnesia. Has found a love interest in Naomi. Good friends with Hiro.

The Moon, Fuyumi Maizono - A petite girl who looks much younger than she appears, and always carries a plush bunny with her. She tends to wear her heart on her sleeve, and doesn't quite understand the way of the world. In battle she uses a scythe. Her initial Persona is Discordia. (strong: Agi, weak: Bufu) Suffers from Monomania.

* * *

**| Social Links |**

The Magician, Hiro Takahashi - An effeminate boy that can play guitar. He lost his best friend when he was younger, and now writes songs for the girl he once knew, and possibly even loved. Suffers from an adjustment disorder. Good friends with Yoshi.

The High Priestess, Naomi Honda - A frail girl with thick-framed glasses. She's obsessed with the night sky, and wants to leave Omiya to see the stars clearly, but can't bring herself to. Suffers from Agoraphobia. Has found a love interest in Yoshi.

The High Empress, Megumi Nageyama - A pale girl with ebony hair, and dark blue eyes. She's overly concerned with her image, and tends to be sensitive because of it. Suffers from Anorexia Nervosa.

Hierophant, Kota Ona - An outsider that finds difficulty with saying "no" to others. He obsessively trains in martial arts in order to distract himself from the guilt he feels deep inside. Suffers from Survivor syndrome.

The Chariot, Ryu Nitta - A recluse with sapphire blue hair. Once he does open up to someone, he'll talk more, to the point that it's hard to get him to stop. Suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Has found a love interest in Yoshi.

Justice, Saya Amane - A friendly girl with heterochromia, one eye being green, and the other blue. She loves to be social, but is also afraid to let anyone in too close in fear that they'll leave her eventually. Suffers from Bipolar Disorder. Has found a love interest in Risa.

Strength, Akimitsu Yokoyama - A tall, slender boy with auburn hair, and gold eyes. At first impression, he appears to be cold, and distant, but only because he doesn't know how to express himself. Suffers from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

Temperance, Aimi "Ai" Yukimura - An independent girl with short, magenta-dyed hair. She has a niche for working with machinery, and despite her sex, wants to pursue an occupation with it when she's older. Suffers from Gender Dysphoria.

The Devil, Hayate Okimoto - A skilled actor that gives off a caring personality, but in reality, is egocentric, and only in it for himself. He likes to take control of the situation, and has a habit of flirting with others (same, and opposite sex) purely for entertainment purposes. Suffers from Sociopathy.

The Tower, Hibiki Uchiha - A brash boy that dives headfirst without considering the consequences. He's afraid of losing someone else close to him, and wears the pendant of his deceased mother around his neck. Suffers from psychosis.

The Star, Otome Takagi - A popular nurse at the asylum with a 1000-watt smile. She's up-beat, and carefree, but is known to be overly flirty with the patients she takes care of. Suffers from a neurotic disorder.

The Sun, Shigeru "Shi" Kuroki - A boy that can brighten a room during the day, but immediately shutdowns at night. He has a number of fears that hold him back, and shifts through moods depending on the situation he's in. Suffers from panic attacks.

Judgement - Represented by the party members' resolve to figure out the cause for the sudden onset of psychological disorders in the people of Omiya.

* * *

I realize some of the patients don't have disorders serious enough to be treated at an asylum (an example being Ai's Gender Dysphoria. Then again, maybe? She should go to some type of therapy for it...), but I imagined Risa meeting some people outside of it, since they're given time out once, and awhile.

You know, I actually had to recycle two characters for this so I'd have enough Social Links... Whoops~ *shot* Still, not bad! So, see any potential love interests, you guys~? ;D Let me know, because it's not a story unless there's romance *shot*

Also, please feel free to send me staff OCs or antagonists through a review :3 (I lose track of it via a PM). Like I said, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks again!


End file.
